MOMMY
by Penguins In Toasters
Summary: I suck at writing summary's... this basically insults my mom... read it you hate your mom...
1. Chapter 1

_**What does "Mom" really mean?**_

_When I was young, I thought my mommy could do anything. I used to think she could fly into the sky, and catch my balloon right out of the tallest tree's branches. But over the years, it's come to my attention that she's not all I thought she was. All those years of thinking she was perfect, thinking she loved me, thinking if anything went wrong, she could fix it just with the wink of her eye. But I was wrong. All those years have come to be just a big lie. My mom was nothing more than someone's used, flavorless, wad of crap gum on the sidewalk. Looking back at all the pictures, watching all the videos of when I was a baby, seeing all the looks, watching how she acted when I was happy, when I was crying, when I needed her, were all just fake. Fake smiles, fake tenderness, fake coddling, fake _happiness.

_While in Communication Arts, we had to write an acrostic poem. At the time, my mom and me were having some creative differences. She asked me who I thought was better, her or my dad. And by my dad, I mean my _real _dad. At the age of 26, my mom dedicated her life to the man of her dreams—or so she thought. Two years into her marriage and one child later, she found out that maybe her husband _wasn't _the man she wanted. In mid July of 1997, she met a man named Brendon Dankenbring, my dad. After just a few short weeks of meeting him, she _**[1]**_fucked him. _**[2]**_6 months later, I was born. Of course, she couldn't tell her husband she cheated on him, so she told him I was his. _

_After I said I liked my dad more than him, she kicked me out. This was after Christmas, when snow was still on the ground. During Christmas break, 2010, I went to visit my _real _dad in Las Vegas, Nevada. While I was there, I met my four brothers, Em, Tyler, Jay, and Matt. As it turned out, Matt and Tyler both lived in the same town as me. After I was kicked out, I went to see if I could stay with Tyler for a while. Tyler, being the auusome big brother he is, said I could. But after just a few short weeks, _**[3]**_I walked in on him having sex with his boyfriend. _

_After being kicked out of Tyler's house, I walked _**[4]**_back to the street where it all began. I sat on my mom's front porch steps while the snow rested gently on my shoes. There, walking down the street in the bitter cold was my brother Matt. I didn't know where Matt lived, but I asked him if I could move in with him. He, like Tyler, said yes. I haven't yet had problems with Matt so far, but I can never say what will come in the future…_

**[1] Excuse my language, but that's just what me dad says…**

**[2] Yes; I was born 4 months early... I had to spend a whole year in the hospital... sucks... I know...**

**[3] Yes, Tyler's gay. But don't judge. You might be against gays, but two hot emo guys making out (of course they where doing **_**more **_**thank kissing, but I'm trying to keep this fairly decent!), to be honest with you, kinda turns me on… in Frank and Joe 3 is reading this, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you…!**

**[4] Eh, I needed something to fill in there and I had the "Nine in the Afternoon" song by Panic(!) at the Disco stuck in my head…**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**[1]M. **My inner source of anger.

**O. **Open arms to everyone else but a closed door when I come knocking.

**M. **My only reason why I can't call the place where I live a "home."

**M. **My unintimate person who gave birth to me but won't come to accept it in your heart.

**Y. **You take time to memorize the weather but you won't take a second the think about the fact that maybe I'm the kid you've always wanted.

**[2]M**. Min indre kilde til vrede.

**O.** åbne arme for at alle andre, men en lukket dør, når jeg kommer og banker.

**M.** Min eneste grund til, at jeg ikke kan kalde det sted, hvor jeg bor en "hjem".

**M.** Min unintimate person, der fødte mig, men kommer ikke til at acceptere det i dit hjerte.

**Y.** Du tager tid at huske vejret, men du vil ikke tage en sekund tænke på, at jeg måske er den knægt, du altid har drømt om.

**[3]M.** Meine innere Quelle von Ärger.

**O.** Offene Arme für alle anderen aber eine geschlossene Tür klopfen, wenn ich komme.

**M.** Meine einzige Grund, warum kann ich nicht nennen, wo ich eine Live "nach Hause."

**M.** Meine unintimate Person Geburt mir gab, aber wird nicht kommen, um es in deinem Herzen zu akzeptieren.  
><strong><br>****Y.** Sie brauchen Zeit, um das Wetter merken, aber Sie werden nicht eine Sekunde die Gedanken über die Tatsache, dass ich vielleicht das Kind Sie schon immer wollten bin.

**[4]M.** Mi fuente interior de la ira.

**O.** brazos abiertos a todos los demás, sino una puerta cerrada cuando vienen a llamar.

**M.** Mi única razón por la que no puedo llamar al lugar donde vivo un "hogar".  
><strong><br>****M.** Mi persona unintimate que dieron a luz para mí, pero no llegará a aceptarlo en tu corazón.

**Y**. Se toma tiempo para memorizar el tiempo pero no tendrá un segundo pensar en el hecho de que tal vez soy el chico que siempre has querido.

**[1] English**

**[2] Danish**

**[3] German**

**[4] Spanish **


	3. Chapter 3

**M.O.M.M.Y.**

**Y. **Your favorite undertaking is making me covet I withstanded it.

**O. **Obtainable arms to everyone else but a padlocked door when I come to beseech.

**U. **Understanding you never really advocated me anywhere in life...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T. <strong>There's a solstice perceiving in the ventilation, but isn't solstice supposed to perceive blessed and ecstatic?

**A.**

**K. **Kids of adolescence say you hook them up with some "commodities"**.  
><strong>

**E. **Even just articulating with you coerces me get delirious.

* * *

><p><strong>T. <strong>The artificial intelligence's always being turned off it takes no interval at all to boot it back up again.**  
><strong>

**I. **I uncovered why descendants are always absconding away with a stupfyed look on their faces.

**M.**

**E.**

* * *

><p><strong>T.<strong>

**O. **_Of course I hid it from you; did you really think I'd tell you?_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>M.<strong>

**E.**

**M.**

**O. **Of course I obscured it from you, did you really think I'd proclaim you?**  
><strong>

**R.**

**I. **It's because of you I have credence issues.**  
><strong>

**Z.**

**E.**

* * *

><p><strong>T.<strong>

**H.**

**E.**

* * *

><p><strong>W.<strong>

**E.**

**A.**

**T.**

**H.**

**E.**

**R.**

* * *

><p><strong>B.<strong>

**U.**

**T.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y. <strong>You vociferate at me for ameliorating you but when really I'm just following in your footsteps.**  
><strong>

**O.**

**U.**

* * *

><p><strong>W.<strong>

**O.**

**N.**

**'T.**

* * *

><p><strong>T.<strong>

**A.**

**K.**

**E.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S.<strong>

**E.**

**C.**

**O.**

**N.**

**D.**

* * *

><p><strong>T.<strong>

**O.**

* * *

><p>T.<p>

**H.**

**I.**

**N.**

**K.**

* * *

><p><strong> A.<strong>

**B.**

**O.**

**U.**

**T.**

* * *

><p><strong>T.<strong>

**H.**

**E.**

* * *

><p><strong>F.<strong>

**A.**

**C.**

**T.**

* * *

><p><strong>T. <strong>**  
><strong>

**H.**

**A.**

**T.**

* * *

><p><strong>M.<strong>

**A.**

**Y.**

**B.**

**E.**

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**'M.**

* * *

><p><strong>T.<strong>

**H.**

**E.**

* * *

><p><strong>K.<strong>

**I.**

**D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y.<strong>

**O.**

**U.**

**'V.**

**E.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.<strong>

**L.**

**W.**

**A.**

**Y.**

**S.**

* * *

><p><strong>W.<strong>

**A.**

**N.**

**T.**

**E.**

**D.**


End file.
